<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>У берега моря by Tyusha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355772">У берега моря</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha'>Tyusha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы с Усоппом [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Post-Enies Lobby Arc, Two idiots still fighting, Usopp &amp; Luffy friendship, Usopp-centric (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка, основанная на давних записях Оды, в которых он хотел нарисовать встречу Гарпа и Усоппа пост Эньес Лобби. Мне кажется, это было бы ну очень в тему и просто классно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Garp &amp; Usopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы с Усоппом [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>У берега моря</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Волны хлестали о берег, брызги летели в разные стороны. Штанины Усоппа были чуть мокрыми внизу, но он никогда не обращал на подобное внимания. С детства он приходил к морю, чтобы подумать. Иногда он просто мечтал, представлял, как бороздит просторы морей на своем собственном корабле с отважной командой — сильной и верной. Представлял, как сходит на неизведанный остров, полный опасностей и приключений. Придумывал невероятных зверей, больших и кровожадных, которых обязательно приручал или побеждал в честной схватке. Усопп с детства был хорошим рассказчиком, и каждая его история была особенной, неповторимой и оригинальной. Усопп помнил все придуманные им сказки, всю ложь, что когда-либо сказал. Но еще четче и точнее Усопп помнил правду. Чаще всего Усопп приходил к морю подумать. О жизни, о будущем — реальном, а не выдуманном — о прошлом. Усопп никогда не врал себе. Он знал, что выдумки, мечты никогда не станут правдой. </p>
<p>Вот только… У него была команда. Был корабль. Была жизнь, насыщенная, веселая, хоть и опасная. У него была семья. </p>
<p>Мечта никогда не станет правдой, если за нее не бороться, и ускользнет, стоит только оступиться и раскрыть ладонь. <br/>Задумавшись, Усопп не услышал тихих шагов позади, а когда визитер громким голосом пробасил приветствие прямо под ухом, подпрыгнул выше головы и еле заставил себя не завизжать. </p>
<p>— П-простите? — переспросил он, рассматривая гостя. Хотя в этом и не было необходимости, Усопп прекрасно рассмотрел его парой часов раньше, когда подгля… то есть приглядывал за бывшей уже командой. Вице-адмирал, герой дозора, дед Луффи, Усопп не знал, какие у него еще есть звания, но и этих ему было достаточно, чтобы уважать, бояться и слегка восхищаться Гарпом. </p>
<p>— Говорю, погода хорошая, — Усопп заметил улыбку, едва видную из-под собачей шапки, и энергично закивал. Не то чтобы он считал нужным бояться деда Луффи — даже дозорный вряд ли тронет простого пирата, за голову которого даже награды нет — но вот опасаться стоило. Стоило опасаться всего семейства Монки, если уж на то пошло. И любого с ними связанного. Ведь даже с самых лучших побуждений они скорей всего натворят кучу бед. </p>
<p>— Ты вроде бы с Луффи. В его команде.</p>
<p>— Нет, — хотя Гарп не спрашивал, просто утверждал, но Усопп решил сразу развеять любые недопонимания. Но его не слушали — серьезно, подумал Усопп, это у них семейное. </p>
<p>— Он такой оболтус, тот еще сорванец. Никого не слушает, делает, что хочет, а за ним потом приглядывай… — Гарп засмеялся, и Усопп не смог не улыбнуться. Они присели прямо на землю, рядом, но не слишком близко — Усопп старательно следил за этим. — Мелким он так часто в передряги попадал. Да и щас ничего не поменялось. </p>
<p>— Это точно… — кивнул Усопп, чтобы хоть не совсем оставаться в стороне беседы. Обычно он не лез за словом в карман и мог поддержать любой разговор, но о чем говорить с дедом своего бывшего друга и бывшего же капитана, он представлял с трудом. Казалось, он в чем-то виноват перед Гарпом. </p>
<p>— Да… — Гарп немного помолчал, и Усопп услышал шуршание. — Хочешь печеньку? </p>
<p>— С-спасибо… — Усопп во все глаза смотрел на протянутую ему упаковку с крекерами, но все же взял один. — Не беспокойтесь за Луффи, — прохрустел он. — Его накама присмотрят за ним. Уже присматривают. Они никогда его не бросят, никогда не предадут. И даже если их пути почему-то разойдутся, даже если они поссорятся и будут делать вид, что чужие друг другу. Даже тогда они придут к нему на помощь, если такая понадобится. </p>
<p>Усопп чувствовал взгляд Гарпа на себе, но неотрывно смотрел на море. <br/>— Да. Я знаю, сынок, — кивнул он. — Как тебя зовут, говоришь? </p>
<p>— Усопп. </p>
<p>— Усопп, да. Тот самый снайпер, что наворотил столько дел на судебном острове. Сжечь флаг правительства, это ж надо, а!</p>
<p>— Эй! — возмутился Усопп, но Гарп только засмеялся, взъерошив его волосы. — Это был не я, — пробубнил он. — Согекинг. </p>
<p>— Позаботься о Луффи, сынок, — выдохнул Гарп, чуть надавив на макушку. — Знаю, что ты уже. Но не бросай его. Ему очень тяжело, когда бросают. Хотя кому не… Ты хороший друг, я знаю, вижу это. На. Возьми еще печеньку. </p>
<p>Усопп сжимал в руках упаковку с печеньем, провожая спину Гарпа взглядом. Неожиданная мысль посетила голову, и еще до того как Усопп успел ее подумать, сама вырвалась вслух. </p>
<p>— Гарп-сан! — Усопп вскочил на ноги и подошел чуть ближе. — У меня есть вопрос. Личный. Ну. Насколько он может быть таким вообще. Просто… Мой отец. Он пират. Ну, был пиратом. Я не знаю, где он сейчас, жив ли вообще, но… Луффи сказал, что десять лет назад он был в команде Рыжего. И… Его зовут Ясопп. Он снайпер не из последних. Если вы знаете, что-нибудь… Я просто хочу знать, что он жив.</p>
<p>Усопп смотрел точно в глаза, как делал всегда, когда хотел знать правду. Любой хороший врун может отличить ложь, и Усопп не мог назвать себя плохим. Гарп не улыбался, лицо было серьезным и, кто-то бы сказал, суровым, но Усопп видел доброту и мягкость во взгляде. </p>
<p>— Я не знаю его лично. Но Рыжий, сожри его морской король, цел и даже не кашляет. Носится в Новом Мире, будто опять девятнадцать. Ох, молодежь. Если твой отец с ним до сих пор, то он где-то там. По ту сторону Ред Лайн. </p>
<p>— Да. Спасибо. Это… — Усопп вдохнул. — Это важно для меня. </p>
<p>— Да было бы за что. И еще, сынок, — Гарп привычно широко улыбнулся, показывая явное родство с Луффи. — Какой я тебе «Гарп-сан». Тьфу! Зови меня дедой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>